


【GGAD】摇滚先生

by majiabumie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majiabumie/pseuds/majiabumie
Summary: 摇滚明星GG，与出租车司机/学霸AD的爱情故事。





	1. 初遇

**Author's Note:**

> 现实向AU，暖心he。

暴雨如注。

演出在两分钟前已经开始了，格林德沃还背着吉他在维多利亚火车站附近打转。手里的歌谱已经湿透，快要看不清字，他拼命压抑着崩溃，抬头继续寻找赶往现场的办法。

然后命运让那辆出租车停在了他面前。

“先生，我只去近点儿的地方，我还得去学校接我弟弟。”

格林德沃假装没听清那个伦敦腔的年轻司机说了什么，上了后排座位，扔给他一张印了地址的名片，司机无奈地叹息一声“好吧，又得绕路了”，接着车身一震，窗外的景就开始一点点后移。

“每一次我看着镜子，脸上的皱纹日益明显——”他争分夺秒地背着歌词，虽然不知道主办方为什么挑中了这首老气沉沉的歌，但合约上的义务必须履行，就像没有性爱独自入睡、找不到话题就尬聊天气等没有意义，但许多人乐此不疲的事情一样。

“昔日已逝，就像早与晚的流逝——”，希望这次经理人别发太大的火。

“难道这就是生活——”，其他乐队成员可能都已经上台了。

“每个人都必须支付生命的——”，下一句彻底糊掉看不清了，见鬼，他不得不拿起手机，开始用网络搜索原歌词。

前面司机递过来一支圆珠笔：“写在手心上吧。”

格林德沃甚至没抬头，说了声谢谢，抄起了小抄。雨天里看不清车外的境况，总之就在昏昏沉沉的、灰色帘幕一般的大雨中，突然一个举着灯牌的歌迷，从路边扑过来，猛敲他的窗户，他才惊觉已经到了表演场馆外。

“盖勒特！天下大雨，我们爱你！！”

歌迷们喊着口号，从街边的楼里成群窜出来，把出租车前后堵了个严实。格林德沃受惊不小，扔了笔，藏好掌心的小抄，忙用另一手向他们挥手致意。又有歌迷打开车门，向司机塞了几张大面额钞票，然后一群人就要把他架走——

“——先生”，司机叫住格林德沃，向他递来那张湿乎乎的歌谱。

他摆摆手，表示拒绝，等回过头来，却忽然像被闪电击中，随着人群愣愣向前走了几步，然后不知从哪里涌来一股力气，伸开双臂，拨开层层歌迷，“嘿，停下！”，他冲进雨里，出租车已经发动了，他跟着跑了一段，车终于缓缓刹住。

司机探出头来，他有一双迷人的鳄梨色眼睛，和一张让人惊叹的英式帅哥标致脸孔。

“接完弟弟以后，来接我好吗？”格林德沃扶着车盖喘着气，心想差点错过了一个猎艳的好机会。

“哈哈哈”，出租车司机垂下头，有些害羞的眨了眨眼，又突然弯起嘴角，眼中带电地瞥向他：“好啊，大约什么时候？”

“搞定了你弟弟就来，一直等我出来。拜托，等我！”

司机仍然是笑。他好像很喜欢笑，笑起来又甜又有几分傻气，“雨可能一时半会儿停不了，给您带把伞吗？”

“随便，让我看见你就行！”

格林德沃再次被歌迷们架进表演场馆，他抹着自己湿漉漉的金色半长发，觉得今天运气也不算太差。

 

表演结束后，那个漂亮的小司机果然就倚在泊好的车边，站在停雨后湿漉漉的路面上，身边立着一把像他腿一样修长的伞。

伙伴们嬉笑着从表演场馆走出，勾着他要去附近的酒吧，格林德沃推推嚷嚷，对他们笑骂着，眼睛却一直盯着泊车的方向。小司机听到动静，转过头来从人群里辨出了他，微微一笑，伙伴们征了一怔，随即纷纷明白，发出一阵猥琐的哄笑，留下他走了。

“他们在笑什么？”小司机为他打开车门。

“笑我唱砸了。”“哈，真的吗？”“当然假的，是我诶。”“先生，需要这个吗？”

司机递过来一张湿纸巾，格林德沃随即用它来消除手掌中圆珠笔的印记，“你叫什么？”“阿不思·邓布利多。”

格林德沃在那一刻，并没把这个名字记住，他只顾问对方是否知道他的名字，小司机说知道，演出公告牌上写着，您是个摇滚明星。格林德沃潇洒地笑，正想说一些自谦的话，就见小司机从仪表盘边拿出了什么，哗啦啦一阵响动，放进嘴里。

是根棒棒糖。小司机认真而满足地嘬了一口，注意到通过后视镜紧紧盯着他的格林德沃，有些羞窘地笑了，“不好意思，您也要来一个吗？”

格林德沃只觉得下腹在燃烧：棒棒糖是粉色的，小司机的嘴唇红红的。他从后座上抓住对方的肩，用自己的唇与鼻凑近了对方的脖子，暧昧的问：“什么味儿的？”

他已经闻到了，是草莓。

“我更喜欢这个牌子的柠檬味，可惜卖断货了。”

格林德沃心想他还真是单纯中透着不老实，而且这个单纯似遮欲掩，半真半假，惹得人想探究到底。

“我们去哪儿？”小司机踩下油门，问。

格林德沃说了附近的一间酒店。


	2. 初次

盖勒特·格林德沃曾经巧舌如簧，说服过赞助商们为乐队拍个纪录片，让全剧组跟着乐队巡演、排练、旅游采风、跑遍了全世界，然而最终成片只有十分钟，是世界上最昂贵的广告之一，令赞助商们捶胸顿足，大呼上当。

生命是什么呢？生命是生活的永恒化——爱和浪漫是生活，音乐则是永恒化的一种方式。

而语言，是成就爱和浪漫的必要手段。

“真的，都是因为你，才有这么精彩的一天”，出租车停在酒店外，格林德沃开始发挥他除了音乐外的第二才华，“所以要陪我上去喝两杯，让你的车歇一阵吗？”

“我很乐意，先生，但我弟弟还在家——”“——说起弟弟，我有个朋友一直在研究英国青少年的教育问题，关于叛逆期什么的。”“什么，真的吗？”

小司机被这个话题勾住了，格林德沃的心中已经挥舞起了胜利的旗帜。

“是，因为乐队的听众都是些年轻人，我们对这些问题挺感兴趣，你得知道怎么鼓舞起他们的热情，所以——”

“那我一定得跟您喝一杯，先生！”

得来全不费工夫，格林德沃再次佩服自己，而这才是他发挥程度的百分之十。

他们上了楼，他顺手打开电视，节目里正播报今天乐队的演出。格林德沃优雅地开瓶，倒好了酒，电视里正播到那个一秒值千金的纪录片，他有些无所谓地自嘲一番，顺口说起了拍摄期间的趣事，逗得小司机笑靥如花，乐不可支。

“我看过这个短片，实际上，我妹妹很喜欢你们乐队”，小司机说，“她有很多你们的碟片，海报什么的。”

格林德沃再次觉得他有些不太老实：“哦？那你……蛮了解我？”

“不，我只认得图片上你的脸，可那时候下着雨，你背着吉他拿着张纸在那儿左顾右盼，不太敢确定就是那些海报和碟片上的人。后来到了场馆附近，看到演出公告牌和歌迷，我才想，哇，原来真的遇见本人了。”

格林德沃心想，很好，省去了很多不必要的过场。所以他捂住小司机的嘴，让他别说了，同时深情款款地看着他，问他愿不愿意感受一下这个在他眼前的，真切而具体的本人，带来一些除了音乐之外的别的东西。

小司机立刻红了脸，结结巴巴，说自己是个不太懂浪漫的人，格林德沃认为没有关系，对方只需要体会，而自己负责给予。小司机还想问些什么，格林德沃就闭上眼睛，用自己的唇回答了他。

小司机确实是个新手，眼睛瞪得大大，舌头僵硬得橡块铁板。格林德沃睁开眼，刚对上他的眼神，他就紧张得要咳嗽起来。有一些棘手，格林德沃想，但一个顶尖的浪漫大师应该将这种青涩转化为情趣。他收了唇，摸着对方嘴边的银丝，有些垂怜地说，“看起来，你还是更喜欢棒棒糖。”

对方又羞又窘，紧张得窝进沙发里，蜷成一团，格林德沃抱住他，轻拍着他的背，像在弹一首温柔的曲子。

“没关系，我保证，你会尝到比棒棒糖更好的东西。”

谁能抗拒自己呢，格林德明白这一点，但每个人的渴望都隐藏在不同的位置，他需要寻找到那一点，然后激发出对方的渴望。

他撩起小司机的领带，在自己脖子上绕了个圈，把手往对方衬衣里探去，小司机的身体是温热的，对他的手掌反应敏感，轻轻一挑，乳尖就硬了起来。小司机啊呜一声，想要将胸口逃开，却被格林德沃温柔地制住，一阵花言巧语，教他不要逃避，要诚实地享受。

小司机左腾右挪，始终摆脱不了领带的束缚，这时候格林德沃再覆上自己的唇，与他进行嘴对嘴的缠绵交流，等小司机体挥到其中妙处，彼此的身体已经除了那条领带外，一丝不挂。

过程中小司机几度呜咽，但那都是催化激情的伴奏，格林德沃控制了整体风格——疾风骤雨却又偶尔透出一丝丝光，小司机每次以为他会被放过时，面对的又是一轮更剧烈的进攻。格林德沃对他的新猎物充满了好奇，尽管怀疑中的那一份纯真得到了验证，但又衍生出更多的占有欲和恐惧来——恐惧这段露水情缘太转瞬即逝，而他的对象还没呈现出最美的一面。

“先生。”“叫盖勒特。”

“盖勒特”，小司机一面哭一面喘气，磕磕巴巴憋出想说的话，看起来辛苦极了：“我得回家了。”

“一会儿送你回家。”

小司机彻底崩溃了：“放过我吧，我不是那种人。”

格林德沃抽送得更凶了，为了表达自己的不满。他把自己体液恣意地释放在对方身体内后，才问：“那你觉得我是哪种人，不正经的人吗？”

对方连连说不是，但是又委屈地不知怎么表达，只好把眼睛别过去，不再看压在身上的人，百感交集地望着天花板。

格林德沃扳正他的脸，强迫他看向自己：“你太焦虑了，开心点儿。”

小司机的鳄梨绿色眼睛湿润得像片湖水，深沉的悲伤和汹涌的情欲像片片落叶和粼粼光斑，复杂而混乱地交织其中。

“再叫我一声盖勒特。”对方依言叫了。

“那我该叫你什么？”

“阿不思。”

挺好，格林德沃想，得把这个名字记久一些，匆匆一夜太浪费了。

“好，阿不思，我们再到床上来一次，就回家。”


	3. 再次

也许这一天实在过得跌宕起伏又充满激情，使格林德沃忘了安全套这种东西。

他把阿不思的双手搭在自己肩上，站起来，像跳舞一样，缠着阿不思到床边。阿不思有些小小的挣扎，睫毛颤动得很快，小声叫他的名字：“盖勒特。”

“阿尔，叫我盖尔。”

阿尔把头垂到了他肩上，没再叫他，只是两手往他脖子上一环，轻轻抱住了他。格林德沃顿时激动起来，想好好表现一番，在剧烈的肢体动作下，床头的一个盒子被打翻，从中溢出一些花花绿绿的小包。

格林德沃愣住了——顶级的猎艳者饱餐正酣，却发现一直忘了使用工具，情况有些尴尬。

阿尔得了片刻的宁静，诧异地转过头来，发现那些东西，脸又红了一层，问：“要用吗？”

在思考用不用的过程中，阿不思发现格林德沃皱起了眉，眼神变得深沉又认真，不像之前的张扬和无所忌惮，于是好奇地摸上他的眉毛，那里有一个像是曾经断过的伤口。

“用上吧”，格林德沃说，像下了一个重大的决定，然后挠着对方的腰，软磨硬泡，让对方从中挑一个，给自己戴上。

阿尔的睫毛又飞快地扑动着，随手捡起一片，俯下身，动作轻柔又小心，像在侍弄某种精密的仪器。格林德沃乐于享受这个过程，但他决定再让对方变得可爱一些，于是问，你看包装了吗，确定大小合适吗，这个纹面你喜欢吗，把阿尔的脸问得更红了一点，然后说了些自己的棍棒很坚挺，如果早生几十年，一定可以攻破斯大林格勒城墙之类的骚话，逗得对方笑了起来。

盖勒特抹了抹对方脸上还没干透的泪痕，说自己第一次在演唱以外的情景里把人弄得又哭又笑。而阿尔为他戴好了套，就不好意思地抱住他，把脸贴在他胸口上发怔。

“想什么呢？”，他把阿不思拉进怀里，动情地亲吻了一番。阿尔的口腔渐渐变得更湿润也更柔软，格林德沃猜想他气息深处、甚至血液里都有棒棒糖的基因，只是需要特别的人来唤醒。

于是他让对方自己坐上来。

阿尔又慌了：“别这样。”

格林德沃笑起来，是一种内敛而暧昧的笑，他挠了挠自己的金发，把那张令人无法抗拒的英俊脸孔更多地呈现出来。

“朋友，你得学会自己找乐子。”

对方的身体轻轻覆了上来，很笨拙，也很努力。格林德沃奖赏了他几个吻，温柔又充满控制欲地揽住他的腰，配合地挺动着，还不时低沉着嗓音，说了些阿不思很棒很可爱的肉麻话，听得对方动情地夹得更紧了。

这场床上的性事缠绵又漫长，阿尔也没有再啼啼哭哭嚷着要回家，格林德沃有时候逗逗他，有时候又发狠欺负他。阿尔哭着叫着，把床单和枕头揉来扯去，弄得场面混乱不堪，后来只能软绵绵地趴在盖勒特身上，一个指头都动不了。格林德沃“哗啦”一声，掀开了对方身上盖着的被子，把那副被拍红的翘臀对照着雪白的床面，欣赏了一番，心中颇有成就感。

“阿尔，喜欢吗？”

他的阿尔挣扎着，用尽最后一丝力气，想把屁股重新盖上，但没能成功。

一切结束后，格林德沃为新情人洗了个澡，他决定在演唱会过后，再为对方滞留英国半个月。

 

那天阿不思回到家，已经是清晨了，他为弟弟和妹妹做了早餐——黄油煎蛋吐司和榨果汁，然后静坐在餐桌上，等他们起床。

先走出房门的是阿不福思，他看起来并没有好脸色，只是默不作声地开始吃起了东西，由于吃得又快又急，煎蛋液甚至流在了下巴上，他拿起餐巾去清理，才有时间说话：“如果你明晚也要开夜车，至少应该先跟我打声招呼，昨晚阿利安娜闹得很厉害。”

阿不思开始愧疚，低声用嗓子眼里的回答把弟弟应付过去了，开始收碗，房间里的妹妹开始鸣叫起来——确实是鸣叫，那是一种高频率、尖细得仿佛可以震碎玻璃的声音，阿不思赶忙冲进屋里，捂住她的嘴，否则附近的邻居就要投诉了，到那时候，阿利安娜可能会被政府机构的人带走。

阿不福思翻了个白眼，趁哥哥处理发病的妹妹的时候收好了桌子，冲洗餐盘，然后把妹妹的早餐用保鲜袋装起来，冲着他们说：“快出发吧，要迟到了。”

阿利安娜上的是特殊学校，地处偏远，所以每天要耗费更多的时间在路上。阿不思抱住她，有节奏地拍着她的背，等她情绪渐缓、安静下来以后，喂她吃了一片药，然后开始替她换穿衣服。

少女今年十四岁了，身体已经开始发育，阿不思每次贴身照顾她时，都尴尬不已，却毫无办法。他为她搭配了一套粉红色的卫衣和牛仔裤，又快速熟练地梳好辫子，系好鞋带，拿过阿不福思递来的早餐，领着他们下楼去。

楼道里，阿利安娜的神志逐渐恢复，问“我又犯病了吗”，阿不思说还好，一点点，比昨天好了许多，如果每天都能好一点，不久就可以痊愈了。阿不福思继续翻着白眼，一副“我可听你瞎扯淡”的表情，不悦地把步子蹬得沉重又忿闷。

楼道外的晨雾还没有散，街面上停着阿不思的出租车，他们兄妹三人步出阶梯时，发现路灯下站了一个人影。

一个抽着烟，斜倚在路灯下、留着半长金发的人影——是格林德沃。

阿不福思有些不可置信地揉了揉眼睛，而阿利安娜平静地、近乎呆窒地望了格林德沃许久，忽然张嘴，开始了那令人恐惧的鸣叫。


	4. 相认

格林德沃在英国有一个姑婆，巴希达·巴沙特。

小时候，当父母吵得不可开交或者互不理睬，他就会被送到几条街外的姑婆家暂住。几年后姑婆搬离柏林，去了英国的一所大学担任教职，少时的他也因此失去了一处庇护所。后来即使长大成年，偶尔孤独烦闷的时候，盖勒特还会怀念起姑婆家的热姜茶和黄油饼干。

这天清晨，他一觉醒来，失去了新情人的踪影——阿不思就那么悄悄走了，不仅没留下个联系方式，连他自己睡过的那边床单和枕头都整理得没有一丝褶皱，床头柜上那堆花花绿绿的小袋子被收纳回原位，房间里唯一能证明昨晚不是春梦一场的只有垃圾桶里的废弃物。

以及浴室里的梳子，上面保留了一丝阿不思的褐色头发。

格林德沃有些难以接受：自己被“夜抛”了，而他之前还天真地想保持半个月的关系。

他又照了一番镜子，觉得镜中的自己英俊依然，为对方行为感到不解的同时，不免有些情绪低落。当他没精打采地离开酒店时，接到了姑婆的电话。

伦敦的早晨又湿又冷，为了避免姑婆唠叨肺部健康之类的问题，他打算在楼下抽完了烟再上去拜访她。在尼古丁的刺激下，他一开始以为眼前的阿不思是幻觉，可是后来在那个女孩的尖叫声中，令他感受比幻觉更真实的是阿不思慌乱的神态，而比尖叫更深刻的，是他慌乱后的冷漠。

女孩被阿不思——那个昨天与他有一夜浪漫温情的小司机，捂住嘴，塞进了车里，他身后还跟了个男孩，男孩被惊得目瞪口呆后，问了句“那是格林德沃吗”，阿不思回他一句“怎么可能，你在做梦吗”，然后把那个男孩也匆匆赶上了车。

当引擎隆隆发动，尾气管里的灰气乱喷一通，整辆车就要扬长而去时，后座上的小女孩又转过头来，隔着车尾玻璃望了他一眼。

他冲她眨了眨眼。

女孩张开嘴，又要开始新一轮的尖叫，这次却被小男孩捂住了嘴。

车渐渐地连尾灯也看不见了。格林德沃一直站在原地，阿不思一次也没回过头。

姑婆家的热姜茶和黄油饼干又派上了用场。巴希达以为他在外面被冻傻了，找来一条厚毛毯，将他像卷饼般裹了起来，又蹒跚地走进厨房要炖肉汤，说他可怜，瘦得都快脱形了，他的经纪公司一定压榨他，虐待他，只把他当作赚钱的工具。

“姑婆，我不冷，我也不饿，我过得挺好。”

巴希达可能没有听到他的话，只是不停地念叨一些琐事，格林德沃急于堵住她的嘴，于是问她附近是否住了一个年轻的出租车司机。

“啊，是邓布利多家的阿不思，就在我们隔壁。”

格林德沃的第一个反应是：“他竟然真的叫这个名字，并不是瞎编来应付我的”，第二个想法是：“见鬼，趁他们回来前，得赶紧走。”

但巴希达把他拦住了，说邓布利多家那个可怜的小姑娘很喜欢他，希望他留到晚上，给她放学回来一个惊喜。

格林德沃心想那已经是惊吓而不是惊喜了，为此烦恼不已，思来想去，他给经理人致了个电话，掰扯了一通，最后说：“姑婆，如果我要留下来，也是因为您，跟别人没有关系。”

巴希达感动得一塌糊涂，亲着他的额头说盖勒特是世上最乖的孩子。

世上最乖的盖特勒无可奈何，在姑婆家的沙发上睡着了，他梦见自己置身在一座高塔监狱的囚室里，膝上放着一双手织的羊毛袜，他发了疯似的把羊毛袜拆成了一团混乱纠结的毛线，毛线就像突然有生命般活了过来，不受控制地缠上他的脖颈，将他勒得快要喘不过气。

醒来的时候，他看见了早晨那个尖叫的女孩，她很安静，脸上挂着好奇的神情，在观察睡着的格林德沃。

他问女孩：“你不叫了吗？”

女孩摇摇头，说自己吃了药，下午学校的医生也做过治疗，现在自己的状况很好。

他随口跟女孩聊了几句，说不是不再尖叫就代表“很好”，如果尖叫能让自己舒适，那尖叫也是好的。尖叫与唱歌一样，都是人类喉咙发出的自然声音，只是调子有些区别。并且尖叫能教听众永远清醒，而唱歌有时候会让人走神，甚至昏昏欲睡。女孩点点头，十分认可他的说法。然后他就问她，哥哥在哪儿。

女孩指了指墙边的小桌旁，那个一副苦大仇深状，瞪着课本的男孩。格林德沃说不是他，是另一个，女孩问，是阿不思吗？格林德沃点点头。女孩一本正经地说，阿不思是我爸爸，不是哥哥。

格林德沃皱起眉头。

女孩指着格林德沃哈哈大笑，说他被自己骗了，自己竟然骗倒了乐队里的“老狐狸”格林德沃，然后她就得意地冲进了厨房，大声宣扬这桩事迹。

格林德沃心里快要佩服死这一家人了。

厨房里的巴希达听了女孩的话，才知道盖特勒已经醒了，于是声音穿透了墙壁，指使盖勒特去附近的超市买些做菜要用的柠檬回来。

“我不知道超市在哪里，姑婆，而且我身上没有现金，也没带信用卡。”常备的一点现金今早已经付了酒店钱。

巴希达又隔墙传话道：“那阿不思你带他去吧，盯着他，别让他买烟抽。”

格林德沃心里一个激灵，然后就看见了从厨房里走出来的小司机，他身上还穿着一件巴希达家的围裙。

“初次见面，格林德沃先生”，阿不思看起来很镇定，慢条斯理地解下围裙，“我是阿不思·邓布利多，家住在隔壁。”

格林德沃心中闪过无数念头与冲动，最终统统按捺下来，微笑着点点头，一言不发，跟着他准备出门。

门缓缓关上，将巴希达那温暖而又富有人情味儿的公寓，与楼道里两个气氛间有些诡异、甚至剑拔弩张的青年隔绝开来。

虽然明白有失风度，但格林德沃还是率先射出了第一箭：

“初次见面，邓布利多先生，我是盖勒特·格林德沃——请问，您屁股还疼吗？”


	5. 歧路

格林德沃的怨气不是没有来由的。

他一开始的直觉太对了——小司机果然不是个老实人。他先说知道自己是摇滚明星，后来又透露家里妹妹很喜欢他的乐队，而最诡异的一点是，他竟然一直就住在自己姑婆的隔壁！

如果不是坚信姑婆对自己的宠爱，他真怀疑自己堕入了什么充满阴谋的桃色陷阱。

所以他不再掩饰，有些恶意地宣泄出自己的不快，并且也有效地达到了目的——阿不思明显被刺激到了，那双鳄梨绿色的眼睛像被针扎了一般，快速地垂下眼帘，别过头去。

“您疼过吗？”“什么？”

“如果好奇这种体验，可以自己试试。”

盖勒特不再说话了，闭上嘴。在去超市的路上，他们都没再交谈过。

不知道是不是真的不太舒服，阿不思走得不快，眉目间也心事重重。格林德沃跟在他身后，一路都在好奇地张望——新老掺杂的建筑，低飞徘徊的鸽子，自我沉醉的卖唱者——伦敦的一切对他很新鲜。不时有路人回过头来打量他们，他保持了一贯的风度，纷纷报以微笑或者眨眼。

夜幕降临，路旁的民房里传来阵阵食物的香气，一盏盏路灯也亮了起来。他置身其中，觉得很平静，很安详，体味到了许多陌生却熟悉的生活细节，这是以前在德国或是跟乐队伙伴们一起出行所没有的。

等到了超市的香烟柜台面前，他却没办法再保持平静了——而毫无意外的，阿不思搬出了巴希达的嘱咐。

“拜托，我就想来一支——我今天总共也就才抽了一只，那还是在早上，你家楼下的时候。”

阿不思不愿再与他多话，推着购物车，径自往调料区去了。他瞪着眼睛，鼓起腮帮，深吸一口气，不愿意就接受这样的结果。

鲜柠檬是巴希达需要的，芭比娃娃的新款时装是阿利安娜喜欢的，卷笔刀的替换刀片和一盒新铅笔是为阿不福思准备的——当阿不思把这些东西都清点齐全、该去结账的时候，却不见了格林德沃。

他在结账台附近绕了好几圈，然后忽然听到一声“阿尔”，转过头，发现比格林德沃的脸更早进入视野的，是一袋柠檬味的棒棒糖，而正巧，还是他喜欢的那个牌子。

阿不思惊讶地问，棒棒糖从哪里找来的，格林德沃卖着关子，不肯告诉他，只说自己一直把这件事放在心上，有心的人总能心想事成。

阿不思脸又红了起来，笑着把棒棒糖的袋子翻来覆去，看了又看，然后忽然明白过来：“好吧，我知道你真正放在心上的是什么。”

结完账后，他们坐在超市外的台阶上，阿不思吃着他的棒棒糖，格林德沃得意地抽着他的烟。

“对不起，阿尔，你是个好人”，格林德沃由衷地称赞道，“我之前不该说那么过分的话。”

“别提了”，阿不思说，“我们或许可以成为很好的朋友。”

格林德沃夹着烟的手颤了一下，烟灰落在地上，他觉得自己像被扇了一个耳光。

想起被“夜抛”的事，心态又快要爆炸，但之前的事实已经告诉他，冲动没有好结果，于是这次他换了个方式，嬉皮笑脸的问，那朋友，晚上你可以帮我唱一下催眠曲吗，我一个人在国外，睡不着。

阿不思正觉得他的话有些奇怪，他又补充说，就昨晚那种，又哼又叫的催眠曲。

阿不思黑着脸站起来，再也不想跟他说话了，往回家的路上大步流星地走去。

格林德沃站起来，想拉住他，但被他很用力地挣脱了，于是放弃了挽留，眼睁睁地看着对方一点点离开。

他在台阶上坐了很久，望着来来往往的英国人，简直想把他们的脑袋劈开来剖析一番：为什么一夜浪漫之后就要变成朋友呢，这是什么大不列颠的特殊友谊表达方式，还是德英两国文化对“朋友”的定义有歧义，或者对“性”的理解有偏差？

他想来想去，也不明白事情为什么发展成了这样子，只好垂头丧气地回到姑婆家，而姑婆说阿不思一家已经回隔壁了。

他“啪啪啪”地，把隔壁的房门敲得震天响，来开门的是阿不福思。

“你哥呢？”

“在哄妹妹睡觉。”

“是这样的，我明天还有一场演唱会，如果你妹妹愿意来看，就告诉姑婆，让姑婆联系我。”

阿不福思点点头，说好。

“还有，告诉你哥——”，他本想发挥一下聪明才智，说些很厉害很酷的话，但算了，情况太糟了，他不想说的别的了。阿不福思背后的墙上，挂着邓布利多一家的合照，中间的阿不思微笑着，像自己第一次对他留下印象那样，傻乎乎、甜甜的笑。

“让他别在我面前晃来晃去了。”

阿不福思一脸云里雾里地瞪着他。

“我他妈才不想跟他做朋友，他不配做我盖勒特·格林德沃的朋友！”


	6. 平和

盖勒特·格林德沃那番有关朋友的豪言壮语，在被阿不思听到前，先传进了巴希达的耳朵。

巴希达让阿不福思回去睡觉，不要理会盖勒特的胡言乱语，然后把她的侄孙拽回了家。她义愤填膺地数落，因为现代传媒的肤浅，纵容了盖勒特的傲慢，实际上像阿不思这样年轻有为的学者，是远远配做盖勒特的朋友的。

于是在巴希达的叙述下，阿不思·邓布利多的另一面，在格林德沃原本单薄的认知里，被缓缓揭开——他是巴希达所任职的H大，化学系材料学，最年轻也最有前途的博士生。只是由于近年来学校经费紧张，加之母亲突然去世，弟弟妹妹开销颇大，才只好用狱中父亲留下的出租，出门跑车，赚些家用。

盖勒特大吃一惊——原来他不仅不老实，背景还如此复杂！

姑婆让他向阿不思道歉，说这是很严肃的事情，因为他侮辱了一个一直保持良好品质，在艰难环境中兢兢业业的学者。

盖勒特一个头两个大，他觉得这些背景、学历，与自己要不要做对方的朋友毫无关系，但却不能告诉巴希达其中缘由，只好忿忿地表示，道歉可以，但不想再与阿不思扯上关系。

巴希达认为盖勒特在嫉妒他，盖特越来越意识到这件事再纠结下去会很麻烦：“行吧，姑婆，我该怎么表达歉意呢？”

夜里的伦敦更冷了，居民区也很少还有店铺在营业，格林德沃走过了三个街区，才找到那家披萨店，买到了最后一份披萨——据巴希达说，晚上阿不思会辅导弟弟的功课，所以送他一些热乎乎的食物来道歉绝对不会错。

格林德沃不禁想，如果阿不思是巴希达的侄孙，恐怕已经变成一个两百斤的大胖子了。

接着，一阵诡异的“嘭””嘭”声，在他经过楼角边的垃圾桶时，以四分之一拍为一个节奏，时强时弱地响起。

他一开始以为是什么灵异事件，毕竟乐队的唱片里曾出现过无法解释的歌声，灵媒说那是来自一个逝去乐迷的祝福，而现在或许是一个逝去的鼓手。

他心口中默念着耶稣的名字，努力让自己心跳减缓，然后打开手机的照明灯，缓慢靠近。

可惜只是一个衣衫褴褛的流浪汉，百无聊赖地拍着垃圾桶。

流浪汉有一头白色的乱发，说自己又冷又饿，等了半天终于遇到一个活人，想要一些吃的。盖勒特掰了两块披萨给他。

“谢谢，朋友，你这么英俊又这么善良，应该去做个明星。”

格林德沃笑起来，问对方多久没有看过媒体广告或者娱乐新闻了。流浪汉摇摇头，说那些东西距他的生活太远，并不能帮他讨更多的食物。而那些自以为懂得这些的人，只是把时间和情感附着到了那些消息上，将灵魂都交由消息来操控，以达到逃避真实生活的目的。

发现这位流浪汉是个难得的智者以后，他们短暂地聊起天来，盖勒特说起了被“夜抛”的经历和他被伤害的自尊，以及他最反感的一点——阿不思粗鄙地用“朋友”这个庸俗的词，抹杀了一场值得铭记的浪漫。

“也许抹杀的不是浪漫，是那个自恋又脆弱的你。这事会为你提个醒——别为眼睛里的沙子而在意——当它在你眼里的时候，痛苦难当，世间所有都充满了酸楚，但如果冲洗一番，将它努力排出来，它就只是一粒毫不起眼的沙子，而你，还拥有广阔的全世界。”

流浪汉吃掉了披萨后，说无以为报，但早些时候进了一批货，没有卖光，现在可以都抵给盖勒特。接着他从台阶后魔术般地拖出一个纸箱来，箱内是若干支正在盛放、却即将枯萎的玫瑰。

盖勒特犹豫着，要不要费力气把它们带回去，流浪汉已经转过街角，飞快地消失不见。

抱起纸箱的瞬间，他突然感到释怀：不过是沙子罢了，伦敦之旅即将结束，明天的演唱会后，他又可以回到柏林和纽约，回到那个广阔的、可以自由支配的世界。

带着即将告别的心情，再次环顾这座城市时，他发现街对面还有一间药店的灯牌，温情脉脉地亮着。

 

巴希达对那些玫瑰的处理意见是——一并送给邓布利多家，于是接近凌晨时分，他再次叩响了隔壁的房门。

这次出来的人是阿不思。

盖勒特谨言慎行，把姑婆交代的话都老实说了，阿不思垂着头，有些心不在焉，直到看清了盖勒特除开披萨和玫瑰花，交给他的另外一件东西后，脸色才有了变化。

那是一支用于下体的消炎栓剂。

“药店店员认出我来了“，盖勒特想要缓和一下气氛，尽量轻松幽默地说，“我说谁还没个尴尬的时候呢，跟他合了影，又承诺寄给他一张签名CD，你们才没在社交媒体上看到这件事。”

“没有什么龌龊的意思，只是除了浪漫之外，健康也很重要。”毕竟保持健康才能有下一次的浪漫，当然，后一句没有说出口，他已经学会了在阿不思面前控制自己，反正也只是一粒沙子，他想。

阿不思没有生气，只是抿着唇，迟疑了一阵，小声问：“真的吗，你被认出来了？”

“假的，我说他认错了，我是个法国人，然后跟他讲了一通法语，他信了。”

阿不思红着脸，接过了那支栓剂，又问他今晚是否住在巴希达家，盖勒特点点头。阿不思就回到自己房间，替他找了些男青年的换洗衣物（其中包括一套贴身睡袍、一件白衬衫和一条崭新的平角内裤），又借了他一柄剃须刀和一瓶刮胡泡。

“晚安，邓布利多博士”，盖勒特抱着阿不思给的东西，保全了礼貌，学着正经绅士的模样说。

阿不思垂着眼睛，不好意思再正眼看他：“再见。”


	7. 决裂

因为惦记着要排出眼里的沙子，所以这天夜里，盖勒特在床上辗转腾挪，总是与睡梦之神擦肩而过。凌晨三、四点的时候，他的手机屏幕还亮着，上面爬满了流浪汉所说的“让人逃避真实生活的消息”。

他跳下床，走出巴希达家的客房，穿过狭长的起居室，来到了户外的露台。月光幽柔又平静，他躺在地上，尽量把这些天发生的的事通通从脑中摒除，才渐渐有了些睡意。

然后就听到了隔壁传来的响动。

是阿不思，他抱着那一箱玫瑰，带了把剪子和一只花瓶，来到自家露台，开始精心修剪着玫瑰的枝叶，将它们一支支插入花瓶。

剪子声清脆而微弱，却搅得盖勒特睡意全无。他站起来，走近露台的边缘，那里离邓布利多家的露台只有凌空的短短几米。

阿不思对此无知无觉，他穿了一件单薄的白衬衫，少系了两粒扣子，露出一截带有昨夜犯罪痕迹、红迹斑斑的胸口，看得盖勒特有些眼热。

“如果你不想它太快枯萎，有扦插的办法”，他站起来，故意突然开口，想吓对方一跳。

阿不思的手果然抖了一抖，但很快冷静下来，连头也没抬：“不用了，谢谢。”

盖勒特自讨没趣地耸耸肩，但想起明天即将离开，实在不想输得太窝囊：“你好像不太怕冷？”

哪怕是一粒沙子，实在百无聊赖，也可以捻在手里玩玩。

阿不思很快发现了扣子的问题，羞赧地整理好衣服，对他说了声抱歉，捧着花瓶，像惊弓之鸟般，要匆匆赶回室内，盖勒特却更不满了，他脸上捉弄般的笑容逐渐消失，脑子里像有声音在嗡嗡鸣叫：“你跑什么，我又得罪你了吗？”

阿不思脚步缓了缓，却没有回过头来：“没有，祝你明天一切顺利。”

盖勒特心里突然没来由地难受起来——要是阿不思能顶他两句，他还能觉得畅快，但阿不思总是很狡猾地扮着弱势，让自己像在欺负他，只让他心里怨忿，于是头脑一热，突然撑着手，纵腿一跃，落到了阿不思家的露台上，抓住对方的小臂。

阿不思吓了一大跳，要立刻冲回房里去，盖勒特将他死死拉住，在角逐和挣扎里，他看见了对方脸上的泪水。

“我……我……”，他竭力招架着面前的眼泪，想冷静下来，了解一下阿不思哭泣的原因，再理清一下事情发展到这步的头绪，于是结结巴巴，憋出一句，“我渴了，能不能让我进去，泡杯茶喝？”

“现在喝茶会睡不着，盖勒特，回去吧。”

他恨恨地剜了阿不思一眼，放开手，踩过露台上散落一地的玫瑰枝叶，回到了巴希达家，开始挠着头发，在起居室内疯狂地踱步，一腔恼怒和痛苦无从发泄———

——直到瞥见了沙发边的钢琴。

像找到了什么救星，他掀开钢琴盖，踩下中踏板，开始疯狂地弹奏起来，他不知道那是什么曲子，但确是此刻的宣泄与对自己的嘲弄：从“夜抛”，到隐瞒信息各种愚弄，再到试图和解，最终绝望，那双鳄梨色的眼睛简直将自己的尊严玩弄在鼓掌之间，又摔下地去，粉碎得一干二净！

巴希达从房间里出来，发现疯狂的他，在一旁手足无措，他竭力控制住脸上气得抽动的肌肉，用牙齿缝里的声音告诉姑婆，自己在为明天的演唱会作准备，请姑婆别理会他，回去休息。

一曲终了，他情绪稳定了一些，合上琴盖，站起来说自己很好，将姑婆推回房内休息，然后扭头出去，开始敲隔壁的房门。

“回去吧”，门内传来阿不思的声音，像带着隐隐的哭腔。

他怔了一会儿，又抬起手，继续不知疲倦地敲着。

门内再次传来“咔嗒”一声，那是房门反锁的声音。

 

————————————————————————————————————

次日清晨，他出门时，又赶上阿不思要带弟妹们上学。

阿不福思兴致勃勃地冲他打招呼：“早安，格林德沃先生。不知您有没有留意，昨天夜里有一阵很酷的钢琴声。”

他笑笑，说听到了，但不知是左邻右舍里谁弹的，那首曲子很陌生。

阿不福思叹口气：“我觉得那曲子可带劲儿了，可我哥偏说是小偷暗中联络的信号，还把门反锁了。”阿利安娜则老气横秋地叹了口气，摊着手说阿不思大概有些神经过敏或者臆想症，应该跟她一块儿去看看医生。

盖勒特继续笑着，说很期待她下午能来他的演唱会，又说可能不是你们哥哥有问题，是弹琴的人自己疯了，然后在少男少女疑惑的神情中，登上了经理人派来接他的轿车。

汽车发动的时候，他抬头，想再看一眼姑婆的家，或者别的留给他深刻记忆的东西。

正巧遇上阿不思站在楼上的窗边，垂目凝望着他。


	8. 真相

这天阿不思到达学校的时候，破天荒地没有换上去实验室的白大褂，而是对着办公室里的镜子，把自己好好修整了一番——以掩盖一大早送弟妹上学后的风尘颠簸，和一夜无眠的憔悴愁容。

他正在面临一项调查。

调查的主题是他近日，涉嫌包庇纵容了一名计算机系的研究生——杰森——他是阿不思的忘年交、尼可勒梅教授的得意门生，一向与阿不思走得颇近。杰森被发现盗取了政府的公共监察信息，导入自己新开发的社交软件内做测试，而阿不思对此知情不报，甚至还利用它做了些私事。

进询问室前，尼可勒梅来了，拍着他的肩让他舒缓情绪，又说自己准备好了一只火鸡，请阿不思一家周末来自己家中聚会。

“阿不思·邓布利多博士，你涉嫌利用盗取公共信息的“云踪”软件，盗取了一位公众明星——盖勒特·格林德沃的实时定位信息，办了些……嗯，私人事务，同时对此软件的开发和运营者——杰森的盗取信息行为，选择了纵容和包庇，对此有什么想辩解的吗？”

他抿了抿唇：“没有。”

供认过程过于利落干脆了，但过场还是要走下去。于是负责询问的那位教员又扯了扯阿不思来这所学校之前的情况——来自M大顶尖的量化数学研究生，因被H大的“助学诚意（一笔数目不小的奖学金）”所打动，转修了本校的化学材料工程博士，在读期间，发表了多篇优秀论文，有不错的研究成果。

“可是很遗憾，这次的事件是你学术生涯中一个难以抹去的污点。好在学校也不希望这次的事件发酵，对学校名誉造成损伤，希望接下来您继续发挥聪明才智，为学校做更多的贡献。”

毫无意外的处理结果，他在昨晚就已经接到了尼可勒梅的电话，说校长已经做出了决定，竭力压下此事——这完全是看在阿不思自己的价值，而非尼可勒梅的面子上，至于杰森，他得到了一个警告处罚和尼可勒梅布置的惩罚性研究任务。

杰森对此毫不在乎，他相信学校只是一处驿站，当自己离开学校，走进人工智能的创业大潮，没有人会在乎他在校期间的小小问题，至于阿不思，他还有点替他鸣不平——只是自因为己在监测软件时，顺口说了一句，“阿不思，你关注的那个摇滚明星，今天早上从布莱顿乘火车来伦敦了，半小时后可能出现在维多利亚火车站。”

当时阿不思笑着打趣了两句，说 “跟我有什么关系”，随后就急匆匆地关掉工作电脑，披起大衣出了办公室。他的行为完全在杰森的预料范围内，他知道这是阿不思的迷障：这个看上去貌美心善、温柔恭谨的模范博士，内心总憋着一把火，不满现状，想要把周围的一切烧个精光。

而现在这把火快把阿不思自己烧死了。

他坚信格林德沃与自己是同一类人——深具理想和天赋，虽然各自的领域不同——格林德沃执着音乐，而自己擅长数学，但他们生来就是为改变这个世界的英才。只是格林德沃一路顺风顺水，颇为幸运地成功了，而他自己还在世俗的泥潭里打滚。但正因如此，也更向往那种少年成功的幸运，和那个被幸运笼罩的宠儿。

他冲出门去，只为见格林德沃一面，与他同处在一小片空间里，能看见彼此，意识到彼此，再泛泛谈上两句更好，除此之外没有更多奢求。

可是事情的发展出乎意料，格林德沃对他太具诱惑力，而对方也正渴求着自己——所以该发生的就那么自然而然地发生了。

当然，后果是毁灭性的——学校很快发现了杰森的违规操作，阿不思也被顺藤摸瓜查了出来。

从昨天入夜起，他一直在等着校委会的处理结果，而格林德沃还总是出现在他面前，提醒他这一夜欢愉之后的疯狂代价——尤其半夜那首发疯般的曲子，简直像弹给他黯淡未来的、充满挣扎又注定绝望的安魂曲。

他被抓住了小辫子，从此只能埋首在H大，为了专利、经费、学校利益等庸俗的目标而只顾眼前、汲汲营营，像一只跑轮上的仓鼠——或者实验室那些生来就等着死去的白老鼠。

脑海里关于老鼠的想象盘桓不去，教学楼也像一个巨大的笼子，他在实验室、办公室、走廊楼梯间焦躁而漫无目的地来回穿梭、左奔右突，快要精疲力竭时，电话设置的闹铃响了，提醒该去学校接妹妹，然后送她去格林德沃乐队的演唱会。

他竟然长舒一口气，如蒙大赦：这提醒了自己，无论阿不思·邓布利多是个多么好高骛远、品行堪忧、前途黯淡的糟糕博士，至少还能是一个好哥哥。

而在刚从抽屉里拿上车钥匙、准备动身之前，又接到了一通巴希达打来的电话——希望他有空回家一趟，将自己现烤的两盒黄油饼干，作为临别礼物，带给盖勒特。


	9. 留下

格林德沃的第二场演唱会很成功，唯一的意外是阿利安娜没有发作她的尖叫症，让他为此专门准备的一番关爱心理疾病患者的动人演讲和带有尖叫元素的即兴表演失去了用武之地——不过后来总算找到个机会，在安可的时候完成了即兴表演，赢得了全场最热烈的欢呼和示爱。

再度被人们仰望和崇拜让他感觉好极了，前两天在追求浪漫道路上遇到的挫折仿佛不值一提。接过阿不思递来的饼干盒子时，他的心情并没有很糟，说了一声“谢谢”，然后礼尚往来，给了他一杯后台采买的、带糖的咖啡。

阿利安娜在表演完成之后来了后台，乐队的成员们惊奇地尝试着与她交流，文达说她像自己小时候，她表示自己并没有文达的美貌。

文达叹息一声：“美貌有什么用呢，我只是个键盘手，还不如多给我一根手指”，然后她们互相关注了社交账号。

阿不思沉默地喝着咖啡，格林德沃在对面望着他，心情已经没什么波动，仿佛对方已经从沙子直接蒸腾成了空气。他开始拨弄起自己的吉他，想把刚才的即兴发挥再梳理修整一遍，放进下一张专辑。

手上的动作和响起来的旋律把闹哄哄的后台和盖勒特的世界区隔开。集中精力完成目标后，他兴奋地甩掉吉他，气喘吁吁地躺在台阶上，吹着凌乱的头发，大声喊：“有人可以给我点支烟吗？”

平时这事都是文达做，可现在她与阿利安娜分享着手机里的照片，聊得火热，格林德沃又耍赖般地唤了两三声，依旧没人搭理，正要一轱辘翻身自己起来，有人递来了一支。

尴尬的是，这人是阿不思。

他脑海里闪电般地纠结了一阵，最终惰性——或者是勇气或者是别的什么东西，战胜了尊严，他张开嘴，以一种悍然无畏的神情，盯着对方的鳄梨色眼睛。

阿不思没说话，把烟贴到他唇边，他闭嘴含上，贪婪地大啜了两口，才眯着眼睛用手把烟夹住，快活得要飘起来。

“你赢了”，格林德沃说，“我们是可以做朋友的。”

阿不思眼神闪烁地眨着眼睛：“我得回去了。”

他挥了挥手，当作是道别，却不小心打到了对方脸上，连忙道了声歉，别过脸去，抬起另一只夹烟的手，继续享受那支来之不易的烟。

阿不思走出两步，又忽然转过头，冲着他别过去的后脑勺说，谢谢他昨晚送来的那些花。

格林德沃不明白他现在说这些还有什么意义，只好用后脑勺对着他，敷衍了一句不客气，他喜欢就好。阿不思动了动唇，还想说什么，经理人突然推门进来，催促大家该收拾东西，出发去机场了。

他又猛吸了两口烟，从地上爬起来，穿过休息室，在对面墙角里找到了一个烟灰缸，掸净了烟灰，回过头，冲阿不思笑着眨了眨眼：“不好的事就都忘了吧，再见。”

吉他被拎起来的时候发出“哗啦”一声，随之吉他袋里却突然落出一张写满了五线谱的纸——那是昨夜在巴希达家弹的曲子，被他今早在排练的间隙，用纸笺匆匆记了下来。

他最后扫了一眼那首曲子，把它叠起来，交给阿利安娜，让她带给阿不福思，然后拖着行李，跟着乐队出了门。

阿不思也带着阿利安娜离开。阿利安娜一面走，一面好奇地展开纸张，阿不思就有意无意地瞟到了纸上的内容：格林德沃画得歪歪斜斜的五线谱和张牙舞爪的音符。

以及虽然不太好看，字迹却出乎意料的工整的曲名——《浪漫与魔鬼A》。

他从阿利安娜手里拿过那张纸，无奈又有些憋不住笑地端详了半天，然后问阿利安娜能不能在一小段时间里照顾好自己，在这里等他，得到肯定的回答以后，他就抬脚去追乐队的人。

格林德沃被阿不思叫住，停下步来。

阿不思说有事要告诉他。他疑惑地点点头，与对方走到一边单独交谈，然后就被一堆“软件”“定位信息”“火车站”之类的词炸得晕晕乎乎，像在听八卦娱乐媒体上登载的小道新闻，但主角变成了自己。

换作平时，他早已大发雷霆，但现在结合起阿不思对自己的“犯罪”动机和“夜抛”行径，只觉得迷惑又混乱：“所以……你到底是什么意思呢？”

已经百分百确定堕入了桃色陷阱，一时之间，他却不知道该如何反应。

“是我遏制不住自己的欲望，又恐惧它带来的后果，一直在逃避事实，因此折磨了你，很抱歉。”

盖勒特脑门里“轰”地一声：折磨——对方贴切地用了这个词，却一点没考虑自己的自尊。他确实饱受折磨，但对方如果还为此得意，就太过分了。他防备性地皱起眉头：“你到底想干什么，让我报警吗？”

“我只是想告诉你，不是你的问题，只是你不幸遇到一个我这个糟糕的人，才让伦敦这两天发生的事情，不是那么愉快。”

“对不起，如果我曾经让你受到伤害的话”，阿不思最后说，“不好的事就都忘了吧，再见”。

格林德沃觉得整个颅腔与胸腔都在共鸣，无数声音横响着，又交杂着，堪比乐队指挥突然猝死的交响音乐会现场——阿不思总能这么剧烈地震荡起他的情绪，不讲道理，也没有预警，劈头盖脸就把各种信息和不容置喙的态度砸过来。

而现在这个罪魁祸首还如释重负地转过身，要像没事人一样，从容地回家去。

“蠢货！我要是你，费了那么大代价得到的人或者东西，不会让他就这么莫名其妙地走了！”

阿不思的背影晃了晃，没有再往前走。

头一句话好像起了些效果，盖勒特心里好受了些。他要把剩下的怨忿都发泄出来，把这几天的痛苦和伤疤都放在阳光下揭露展示，哪怕被晒得皮焦肉裂，也好过在暗地里滋疮流脓。于是噼里啪啦地继续骂道：

“你说你很糟糕，但从没想过要变得好一点？让自己一直烂下去，然后逼疯别人，再装模作样说一声再见，就可以什么都不管了？”

“你这种人是怎么成了博士的，连小学生都懂的事情，你不明白？”

“懦夫，败类，罪犯！我会告你，等着收我的律师信吧！”

整个过程里，阿不思没挪动一步，盖勒特发完了脾气，情绪逐渐平静下来，大步向阿不思走去。阿不思一直站在原地，垂着眼睛，全身发抖，手里还紧紧捏着那支曲子。

阿不思这次没哭。

他意识到盖勒特走到自己面前，抬起头，咬着唇，用一种充满攻击型又挑衅的眼神盯着他：“去告我吧，我等着调查，甚至不会请律师。”那眼神冰冷透彻，仿佛把盖勒特整个人都看穿了。

盖勒特心里一惊，没有预料到现在的情况，但已经到了歇斯底里的这步，要是匆匆落跑又跟阿不思有什么区别。事情虽然棘手，如果被轻易打倒或者吓退，他就不是盖勒特·格林德沃了。

于是他竭力稳住心神，想出了一些应对办法，最后像是有些狼狈一般，抹了抹脸：“我会不会告你，你心里没数吗？”

阿不思眉毛一动，继续瞪着他，那双鳄梨色眼睛让他有些陌生和害怕。

“可能，我刚才的话有点过分——你可以厌恶我，或者骂回来。”

阿不思嘲讽般地笑了一下：“你说的都是对的，我哪有资格厌恶你。”

盖勒特快疯了：“——是你先放弃我的！你不是什么都一清二楚，在需要的时候就看我表演，不需要的时候就一脚踢开？”

阿不思又别过头去，垂下眼睛，不说话了。

时间又静止了许久。前面乐队的人好奇地望着他们，还不时勾肩搭耳地议论着什么。

盖勒特挠着自己的头发，尴尬到想要原地消失：“算了，我们都是魔鬼”，他扯起阿不思手里的那张曲谱，看着上面的曲名，觉得讽刺又无奈。

接着他告诉阿不思，自己其实有半个月的假期，原计划在伦敦采风顺便旅游一番，但现在得回纽约去参加一个只有音乐人和模特儿才能参加的联谊狂欢party。

然后他从衣兜里掏出了自己的护照，问魔鬼A有什么别的建议。

阿不思的眼神又闪烁了一阵，眨了眨眼，低头瞥着那本护照，一动不动——

“——滚蛋吧你”，他再也不客气，一把推开对方，向乐队和经理人走去，“我们出发！”

一步，两步，三步，他以为预计快要落空的时候，阿不思突然从后面冲上来，拦在他面前。

“闪开。”

阿不思垂着眼睛，纹丝不动。

盖勒特要绕开他，从侧边过去，却被阿不思抓住手臂，他继续冲向前，阿不思把他抱住，两个人推搡拉扯一阵，然后近乎蛮横地，阿不思掰开了他的手指，抢过了指尖夹着的护照。

阿不思的动作太用力了，盖勒特怀疑这是一个读书人的极限了，所以即使这两根指头上过天价保险，也不打算跟他计较。

“你这又是什么意思呢，至少说句话吧。”

阿不思低着头，红着脖子和耳朵，嘴唇动了动，依旧什么声音都没发出来。

“不说我就报警了——”“——你报吧，我等着。”

盖勒特真是服死他了。

他冲乐队和经理人抬手打了个响指：“那帮看戏的，把我的行李拿过来！”


	10. 等待

两件行李——一个拖箱和一把吉他，被他们一路带出了表演场馆，塞进出租车的后备箱。阿利安娜乖巧地什么也没问，跟他们上了车。

油门轰起的时候，阿不思还是回头对她解释了句：“格林德沃会在伦敦再待一阵。”

盖勒特摊摊手：“对，他说得对。”

出租车开回了它每夜停泊的公寓楼下。格林德沃回巴希达家睡了一觉——他前夜几乎没有睡眠，白天超负荷地排练与表演，现在像一只系统不停报警充电、否则就会立刻变成铁板的电子设备。

如果说睡眠像是充电，那他的内存数据就会在充电的过程中被唤起浮动。

盖勒特的母亲朵洛丝·格林德沃曾经是一名优秀的钢琴演奏家，当年她风光优雅的一面他无缘得见，但她蓬头垢面、嘴里叼着烟，在家中那台刻着自己名字的定制钢琴前挥舞着爪子发酒疯的模样，是盖勒特童年最常见的画面之一。

母亲有一头与他一模一样的金发。盖勒特曾趁她昏睡的时候，剪下她的长发，绑在吊扇的叶片上，按下开关，一片金芒散射，那景象就像艳舞女郎在射灯下转起的裙摆。母亲因此揍他，他却越挫越勇，在家中找不到剪刀后，他开始撕礼服、拆项链、口红涂地板，香水浇花，甚至用她早年赢得的奖杯铲狗屎，母亲反而冷静下来。

她带他去了琴行，让他挑了一把中意的吉他，从此以后他有了新的信仰。不舍昼夜、废寝忘食地迷恋了几个月后，母亲突然拿着那把失踪的剪刀冲进房间，将吉他弦全数剪断。

他哭了一个礼拜，才向母亲低下头要来新弦，上弦时被划破了手，血肉模糊的手掌连吃饭时握着叉勺都生疼。

等到手掌痊愈，就是他吸取教训、藏起吉他，开始新一轮翻天覆地的时候。

除却沉默寡言、经常缺席的父亲和那时候还没离开柏林的姑婆的关怀，他的童年成长史几乎是与母亲的斗争史。这些斗争使他练就了强悍的素质和狡猾的思想，助推了之后的成功之路。

被一阵钢琴声吵醒后，他推开门，门外是阿不思在教阿不福思弹昨夜的曲子，阿不福思似乎不满哥哥的指点，总是说“知道了”，让他回厨房继续炖汤。

阿不思一抬头，就看见了倚在门边的盖勒特，他垂下眼睛，迅速窜进厨房，盖勒特偏偏跟了进去，东瞅瞅西看看，问：“你的围裙呢？”

对方瞪了他一眼，巴希达就突然进来了，盖勒特只好退出去，声称自己不饿，回房继续蒙头大睡，次日再醒来，两户人家已经除了自己没有别人。

他独自出门，在伦敦城里晃荡，走到哪算哪，和颜悦色地与认出他的人合照，进酒馆就结交了一群朋友，等收工后的阿不思接完弟妹再来接他，他已经带着醉意、衣衫大敞，露着纹身与人跳贴面舞，脸上还沾着不知哪位淑女的唇印。

阿不思皱着眉头，认为他不适合这样回去见巴希达。

于是趁阿利安娜拉住巴希达聊天转移注意，盖勒特在阿不思的掩护下，偷溜进卫生间洗了个澡，之后阿不思敲门为他来递浴袍，又将他拉回镜前——脸上的口红印仍旧存在，不知道是当代化妆品质量过硬还是他压根不知道脸上的情况。

答案是后者。他看着镜子里的花脸哑然失笑。

阿不思面无表情地看着他，他突然把要擦脸的手收回来，打开镜柜，飞快地拿起巴希达的口红，在自己嘴上乱涂两道，然后捧住阿不思的脸，狠狠亲了下去——

——遇到挣扎是必然的，可能是对方架不住他的力气，也可能是对方挣扎的信念不够坚定，他很快赢得了胜利。

他强行揽住阿不思的肩，审视着镜子里的两张花脸：“挺好看的，对吧？”

盖勒特的金发还湿漉漉地淌着水，阿不思自暴自弃地抹着脸走了：“弄好你的头发，出来吃饭。”

最后老人和小孩儿们吃着饭，看着阿不思无奈地将吹风机插上电，为格林德沃吹头发。

“要蓬松一点的”，盖勒特说，“我不喜欢它们全粘在我头上。”

“可以吹成阿利安娜那样的。”

“不”，他一口回绝了，“可以更时尚更有风格一点吗？”

对方用吹风机敲了下他的脑袋，他立刻安静下来。阿不思开大了热风，把他的头发像面团那样揉来拧去， “美食风格可以吗——意面那样的？” 

饭后盖勒特接到了一个电话，来自大洋彼岸的经理人，问他在伦敦是否过得习惯，要不要帮忙，以及不要因为无聊而惹是生非。

盖勒特觉得奇怪：“为了说这些废话，你专门打了个电话？”

经理人哈哈大笑，然后用下流的语调说他们正在party上，很遗憾盖勒特不在，接着话筒那头就传来了一阵引人遐想的暧昧声音。

盖勒特走到露台，用粗鄙的德语把他咒骂了一通，挂掉电话只觉得浑身燥热。

他火急火燎地冲进厨房，望着正在收拾橱柜的阿不思，喉结动了一下。

“我得出去一趟。”

“现在？”

“过一会儿也行”，他舌头打了打结，“你得跟我一起”。

盖勒特的语气不容置疑。阿不思从他灼热的目光里读懂了那层意思。

他继续动手收拾着柜子，睫毛颤动着，像临时停驻的鸟类小心翼翼的羽毛。 

“等晚上，孩子们睡觉以后，我就来找你。”


	11. 情景喜剧

对于盖勒特来说，浪漫就像那些值得被歌颂的题材，不是没有，而是缺少发现——即使发现过了，也可以被再度挖掘。

重获英伦式浪漫的过程有点曲折，但愉悦的感觉并未打折扣，甚至是比上次更好了。

阿不思刚开始的时候有些紧张。他怕响动太大，吵醒隔壁的老人。盖勒特说没有关系，巴希达会当作是她自己的侄孙发疯，不会想到是隔壁的家长来偷情，阿不思的耳朵迅速红到了耳根。

“我自己做了些准备”，他被抵在墙边，努力从盖勒特的亲吻中找到喘息之机，结结巴巴地说：“可能会比上次好些。”

盖勒特把手伸进他的腰间摩挲，笑着问是什么准备，阿不思的声音很轻：“你进来的时候就知道了。”

盖勒特兴奋极了，一阵乱亲乱摸、扯着对方的扣子要加速进程，阿不思又抖抖索索地拿出一盒安全套：“还有这个。”

他脑子里噼里啪啦响成了一片，又突然安静下来——巨大的惊喜反而使他摆脱了急躁，想获得更多的奖励，于是礼貌地说：“那麻烦你了。”

阿不思为他硬挺的家伙套上了武装以后，他就趁机提出要求：“尝尝它。”对方忸怩了一阵，还是让他得了逞。他大力地在对方唇齿间耸动着，看见那双鳄梨色眼睛渐渐泛上湿润的水光，就停了下来。

“你狼狈的时候很性感”，他安慰着阿不思，因为第一次口交，对方有些放不下脸面。他用吻堵住对方呜咽似的回应，褪掉碍事的裤子，把那对翘嫩的臀瓣抓进手里揉了揉，灵活地在臀肉里搅弄一番，然后滑向内里，碰到了那个敏感的入口。·

“现在换我来服务你”，他把对方翻过身去背着自己，挺腰长驱而入。

阿不思的准备做得很好，内里扩张适度，潮湿润滑，他卖力顶弄着，过程中还总问对方舒不舒服。阿不思一开始咬着牙并不搭理，后来被磨得烦了，就喘气呻吟着说“不舒服，你出去吧”，他又笑嘻嘻地啃咬着对方脖颈，说对方是贪得无厌，嫌弃自己不够卖力，然后果然更“卖力”了一些，阿不思就再不回他了，只顾着低声哼叫。

等这一轮结束，阿不思才打了他一拳，他顺势仰面栽倒在床上，喊着疼，阿不思不信他，要穿裤子回家，他又蹦起来把对方拉住，压倒在床上要开始第二回合。

床有些小，可能施展不开，他问阿不思能不能去露台上，对方连连摇头，他很可惜地叹了口气，将对方挂在自己身上， 又面对面地站着做了一番。

阿不思被折腾得没有力气回家，只好与他挤在那张小床上等待体力恢复，盖勒特说：“还是应该去酒店，我明天搬去酒店住？”

阿不思翻过身，背对着他：“我不会大半夜跑老远去找你。”

盖勒特无可奈何，打算明天去买一张好床，于是打听阿不思的安排，阿不思说当然是去学校工作，盖勒特说那明天就去学校找他。

阿不思被吓得不轻：“你别胡思乱想了”，又蹬了他一脚。

盖勒特说那明天可能还是自己一个人出去晃荡，万一被人绑架了，希望阿不思不要报警，去找经理人拿现金救自己。

对方受够了他胡说八道，腾起身来要穿衣服离开，他又将对方死死搂住，“你收了我的护照，很多地方我去不了！”

阿不思认真的问，那你想拿回去吗，他就把脸搁在对方肩上，向对方耳朵骚扰般地吹气以逃避回答。

“如果实在无聊，你可以玩阿不福思的游戏主机”，阿不思最后叹了口气说。

他有些不可置信：“你拿我当中学生吗？” 

阿不思回头瞥了他一眼，那眼神像在作出了一个肯定的回答。

“你自己出去玩吧，这次我不会替你在巴希达面前掩饰什么了。”天快亮的时候，阿不思走了，留下了邓布利多家的门锁密码和游戏机密码。

他一觉睡到大中午，又接到了一个公司老板打来的电话，问他新专辑准备进度如何，他满口说着顺利，并有一首关于伦敦的歌正在当地采风创作中，灵感不断，应该会取得不错的成绩，老板放心地结束了通话，他就去了隔壁家，打开游戏机。

傍晚孩子们跟着阿不思回来的时候，看见他有些惊讶，正要一起玩一款多人游戏，阿不福思却绝望地发现，他之前一款游戏的存档被覆盖了——这明显是盖勒特下午不小心干的。

两个月的通关努力化为泡影，男孩儿跺着脚红着眼，跟在阿不思身后，追问哥哥为什么没交待一声就让盖勒特来家里玩了游戏，酿成了这桩惨案。

盖勒特说替他把存档玩回来，他喋喋不休地解释之前累积的装备和金币没办法还原，最后盖勒特被惹火了，凶起来问：“那你一直骂你哥又有什么用？！”

穿透力十足的嗓子把阿不福思吓了一个激灵。男孩儿仰头瞪着他，张开嘴，却什么也说不出来。阿不思神色紧张地要走过来调解，盖勒特还想再训斥他两句，一旁的阿利安娜就开始压抑已久地尖叫了。

一群人又开始忙着安抚阿利安娜，阿不福思一直愤怒地斜眼睨着盖勒特，盖勒特懒得理他，等阿利安娜清醒过来，终于为这出闹剧提了一个解法：“叫杰森来吧，杰森应该能找回他的存档。”

阿不思的脸色变了变，盖勒特问杰森是谁，阿不思说一会儿向他解释，正要拦住阿利安娜打电话的手，阿不福思已经推开门，蹬蹬蹬地爬上三层楼，敲响了公寓顶楼的房门。

不一会儿，阿不福思就领着抱着电脑、带着黑框镜的乱发青年——杰森回到了家。

杰森踏进门，扶着眼镜，看清了盖勒特，第一句话是：

“哇，那个唱摇滚的，已经入赘过来了？”


	12. 毛衣

面前是一台黑色金属外壳的电脑，右下角的贴纸标签上，标注着 “杰森”的姓名。不用密码，他竟然能直接启动系统。桌面上有一个命名为“阿不思·邓布利多”的文件夹，他轻点开。

一张张高清照片，片中那个鳄绿色眼睛的青年，表情放浪，暴露着敏感部位，在镜头前搔首弄姿。他心脏在胸膛里捶着鼓，眼皮突突直跳，颤抖着手指，操纵光标继续往下浏览。

背后传来脚步声，有人在缓缓走近。是杰森，他心里跳出这个答案，然后迅速从桌下摸出一把手枪，拔开枪栓转身——

对面不是一个人，而是两个，杰森和阿不思。他们露着嘲讽的笑容，拥抱在一起，在枪口前拥吻。

枪声响起，耀眼的火舌喷出，杰森的脑袋首先开花，炸裂出绿色的脑浆和血液，却没有喷溅到阿不思身上——阿不思一脸惊愕，全身开始变得透明，出现信号不良的像素块和划痕——他原来只是一段全息影像。

而那些绿色的液体，从杰森身体里溢出，像毒物般腐蚀了整个房间，地板“嗞嗞”冒着气体，屋顶颤抖摇摇欲坠，灾难从四面八方向他涌来……

被噩梦惊醒是在凌晨三点，他腾起身，独自坐在小床上，点上一支烟闷头抽着，又开始为几个小时前的事耿耿于怀。

 “入赘”的事被阿不思以口误糊弄了过去，并不停眨眼暗示，杰森总算没有再提，阿不福思一心只在乎他的游戏，催问杰森存档是否可以修复，还自以为很了解地说：“拜托，我哥真要找人入赘的话，你都比他更像是我哥的对象。”

盖勒特拧起眉毛，心中开始鸣笛作响，想了解阿不福思话里的凭据，但苦于现在不是个好机会，只好目光灼灼地看着阿不思。 阿利安娜狐疑地盯了他一阵，又望向她大哥，阿不思就好像要摆脱嫌疑似的，语气亲昵地与杰森问候，没再看盖勒特一眼。

杰森毫无疑问能解决游戏的存档问题，阿不思连连感谢，盖勒特的眉毛拧得更紧了，在一旁紧盯着他们，偶尔对上阿不福思投来的挑衅目光，就不耐烦地回个白眼，最后阿不思问杰森想要什么感谢，杰森随手翻着沙发上的《针织大全》，说：“今年的毛衣，我想要一个新图案！”

盖勒特脑袋里 “轰”地一声——这凭据自己冒了出来，砸得他头晕目眩——阿不思竟然会给他织毛衣，还分什么今年往年新的旧的！

阿不思凑到杰森身边，一起讨论《针织大全》上的图案，讨论中途还回过头来：“盖勒特，你要先回去吗？”

他沉着脸，从沙发上弹起来，箭一般冲了出去，把房门带得震天响。

梦醒后他再也睡不着，只好打开钢琴开始创作。大约是受恶劣心情的影响，这首曲子阴暗怪诞又疯狂，他取名叫《鸽子战争》，讲述一群生活在下水道的鸽子们的残酷帮派斗争。

小样很快用手机录音发给了老板，老板也还没睡，打电话来：“的确耳目一新，但这是以伦敦为主题的曲子吗？” 

他淡定地答：“是，那群鸽子生活在伦敦下水道。”

老板不禁哈哈笑了，好奇他在伦敦采的是什么风，日子一定过得很特别。

“很特别，很开心 “，他笑着说，”打游戏，打炮，衣来伸手，饭来张口，跟我打炮的人还会织毛衣。”

老板在那边听困了，打了个哈欠挂了电话，他却独自睁眼熬到天明。

刚有些困意的时候，门外有人敲门——是阿不思，他要送弟妹去上学去了，走之前来到巴希达家，试探着问：“盖勒特，你醒了吗？”

“睡着了“，他扯过被子捂住头，闷声闷气地说。

“我下午可能提前离开学校，如果你愿意的话，就载你到城里逛逛？”对方的口吻不太坚定，声音里透着微微的颤抖，因此显得更有诱惑力。

他在床上翻腾了一阵，脑子里纠结来纠结去，最后打算直面这个诱惑——如果逃避了，只能表明自己的怯懦和嫉妒——可杰森远配不上他的嫉妒。他心情稍稍好了些，又不想被对方知道：“随便，我要继续睡了！”，然后故意打了个哈欠。

下午他们一起去市中心逛街，盖勒特消费力惊人——他为自己买了枚古董戒指和几张前苏联的绝版唱片，给巴希达买了一件皮草大衣，替阿利安娜挑了一件刺绣裙子（他总认为阿不思把妹妹打扮得毫无个性），还给阿不福思买了一套厚得能砸死人的学习工具书。最后这些东西两人无法带走，都让店家晚些时候送到家里。

经过一间花店时，阿不思向门内瞥了一眼，盖勒特立刻冲进店里捧出来了一束玫瑰，说玫瑰盛放花期有些短，自己其实准备了些更持久的东西要送给对方，阿不思问是什么，他就说在附近酒店定好了房间，一会儿展示下他的“持久”。

阿不思红着脸，从他手里夺过花，推了他一把，离开花店门口，沿着马路走得很快，他追上去，又问：“我们刚才算是约会吗？”。

对方怔了怔，耳根也红起来，却用一副漫不经心地态度说：“你说算就算吧。”

“那我算是你的约会对象了？”他吐词很快，却足够清晰有力，确保对方能听明白。

阿不思低头赏玩着手里的玫瑰，不敢正眼看他：“可能吧。”

他提起一口气，有点磕巴，但语气强势地，提出了那个蓄谋已久的要求：

 “那、那我也要一件毛衣！”


	13. 绝望

他们亲吻着冲进酒店房门，房门被磁力吸引，自动合上，“嘭”地一声锁紧同时，阿不思狠狠咬了一口盖特勒的下唇。

“——嘶”，盖勒特吃痛地推开他，扯着他的小臂，将他拖到床边，上半身伏趴在床面上，粗暴地扯下彼此裤子，捅入自己的凶器，才发现肠道里又已做好了准备——兴奋之余，带着几分被算计的愤懑，开始大力操弄。

阿不思不满他的莽撞，挣扎了几番，被死死按住，继续承受着暴力征服。鳄绿色的眼睛贴着床单，充满陷于情欲的迷茫和被快感刺激的泪水，像是被暴雨浇湿后的森林。随着猛烈的拍打，他的臀肉乃至整个身体也泛起潮红，盖勒特抚摸观赏着，忽然停止了动作。

“我累了”，他说，“要鼓励一下才能继续。”

阿不思正在快感的浪潮上，失去冲击后又急又恼，低吟着去拽他衣角，他不为所动，对方只好焦灼而委屈巴巴地，转过身来用稚拙的吻技吻他。

他轻啄回应了两下，把对方抱起来，扔到床上，居高临下地俯身凑近。阿不思伸长了手，竭力将他圈住，用俏立的鼻尖蹭上他的脖颈，又伸出柔软的舌尖舔舐他的耳垂，一瞬间，他又软下心来，决定先享受完再讲道理。

交媾的声响持续回荡在房里，对方的四肢缠着他，用一声声哼叫来索取他的激情，他有时候觉得自己像台机器，只能通过不停的工作来展现价值，有时候又像一个征伐的帝王，正在操控一场胶着的战争。

“不该这样的“，事后他又有些后悔，捂着还在发热的额头，”就算我自制力差，你也不该以此来奴役我。”

“我没有”，高潮后阿不思的声音软绵绵的，“你想象力太丰富了。”

盖勒特没再说话，习惯性地去找自己的烟盒和打火机，阿不思的电话却突然响起来，他慢吞吞地接起来，不知电话里说了什么，他神情复杂地变幻着，最后只回答了一句：“好的，我接受”。

一支烟很快要烧完，阿不思又问他：“你想拿回护照吗？”

盖勒特不耐烦闭上眼睛：“你看，又来了。”

祸乱的战端是那件该死的毛衣。

阿不思只是低着头，回答了一声“行”，继续向前走去，他跟上去进一步提出要求——图案要织上盖勒特·格林德沃的名字，领子不要太高，最好是黑金色的简单搭配——最后阿不思回了一句：“你怎么这么没气度？”。

“……？！”他被这个突如其来的指控噎住了。

“把你的要求列在一张清单上发给我吧”，阿不思脸上没什么表情，言辞突然犀利起来：“织好后是寄到纽约还是柏林？”

盖勒特不知该回答他的问题还是琢磨他突然发难的原因，对方却自顾自垂头上了车：“回去吧。”

“……你爱寄哪寄哪儿”，盖勒特明白过来他是在试探和嘲讽这段露水情缘，双脚像钉子般的钉在原地，不客气地给予回击：“可能你觉得寄给纳粹也好过寄给我，你从没有把我当人看待，我就是一件工具。”

他嗓门不小，阿不思揉着额头，像是害怕周围行人的眼神和关注，轻声说：“别发脾气，上车。”

“我不配要一件毛衣吗？”他趁势追问，没有罢休的意思。

“别提毛衣了，我不想再听这个。”“那你想听什么——”“——我不知道，你随便说吧，骂街也行，我不关心你说什么了！”

他狠狠拍了下车门，说了声“好”，然后转过头，大步流星地往前走，阿不思的车在原地停了好一阵，又缓缓发动，跟在他身后。他假装看不见，阿不思就开始按喇叭。

喇叭声吵得他心烦意乱，最后他抬腿冲上去，蹬了一脚车前盖：“我不回去！”

阿不思刹住车，隔着挡风玻璃望着他，他冷着脸说：“我们之前的安排不是要回去”。

阿不思趴在方向盘上无可奈何地叹口气，打开车门：“那你定的酒店在哪？”

现在酒店房间里黏黏糊糊又充满了硝烟味，阿不思开始满床找自己的衣服：“如果你没有兴趣了，就回家吧。”

“我有没有兴趣你说了算？”，他再次被刺激起来，将对方按倒在被子里：“我让它硬，它才能硬。”

盖勒特这次动了真格——在对方的连连拒绝下，他用领带把阿不思的两手捆起来，又拿出手机，打开摄像头开始录像，阿不思惊叫起来，他兴奋地掰开对方的腿，开始肆意乱搞，阿不思嘴上骂着他，最后竟然也没影响高潮——只是趁盖勒特忘乎所以的时候，把手机踢下了床。

“好吧，你玩够了，删掉视频，明天回纽约吧。”

事后两人很久都没动弹，直到阿不思说了话，他才开始解他被绑的手。

手腕毫无意外地被勒红了，在白皙的皮肤上显得惊心又情色，扯开那个用力扎过的死结后，阿不思低不可闻地闷哼了一声。

他把缠紧的领带一匝一匝，缓慢地松开，像在拆解自己复杂又混乱的情绪：“我很在意你，因为你而嫉妒一个嘴上没把门的死宅男“，阿不思的手抖了一下，他握紧了对方的手，继续说：”除了睡觉，我们应该开始一段正常的关系——你想听的是不是这个？”

阿不思怔怔地看着他，没回过神来，他亲了亲那对被绑的手腕，然后把一只手掌抓住，贴在自己脸上，不再说话。

“我也很在意你，盖勒特”，阿不思的声音开始有些颤抖，然后渐渐平静下来，最后像一潭死水般地滞住：“但不能开始了。“

他抬起头来，又惊又惑地望着对方。

”刚才福利院的人打电话来说，他们明天要送来一个孩子，是我堂弟克雷登斯，他以后会和我们一起生活。”

”我没时间跟你开始了。”


End file.
